Katoph: One late night
by Ice Bear97
Summary: It's a Lesbian story of Toph and Katara (because lesbians are hot.)
1. Chapter 1

Katoph: One late night

A (long) One Shot Storie from Ice Bear97

This is my first One Shot and I'm german. Please be patient if my English is not perfect, because I'm german

I don't own Avatar:The Last Airbender and I don't make any profit with this story.

„Speak" *Think*

Chapter 1: It began

Katara walked to the tent of Toph, because they had a date this night. The waterbender  
stood in front of the tent and screamed: „ Toph it's me Katara." *I don't know what happened, but in the one moment I was alone with Toph in a dark room and then we told each other our love, crazy.* In that second Toph opened the tent. Katara gasped. Toph looked beautiful, she had a white, glistening dress. So she really wanted it to happen this night. The small girl led Katara in the Katara walked behind Toph she noticed that it was a backless gown. Katara liked Tophs skin because it was so smooth. She wanted to touch it, but Toph had other plans. The blind girl had made a table of stone with a few candles and a wonderful meal. Katara sat down and rubbed her heands nervously. Toph noticed that and asked: „Do you want a drink, maybe some whine?" „Oh yes please" Katara answered happily. Toph gave her a glass of whine and they began to eat until Toph said: „You know what I want to do today?" Katara who drunk a slug of whine, choked. „You are sure you want to do this today night?" „Yes Katara I love you and I want to share my feelings with you, physically." Katara looked at her then she got up, walked behind her and massaged her shoulder.  
„Then I think we should go to the bed." Katara whispered seductivly. Toph stood up turned to Katara and threw her arms around the older girl. „Katara I'm so happy, I love you." „I love you too" and with these words she pressed her lips on Tophs and began to kiss her passionately. *Her lips feel so good* Katara thought. With one hand she smoothed over her younger girlfriends back. *Her skin is so soft and snowy* Suddenly Toph began to open her mouth and stuck out her tongue. She felt Kataras teeth until she opened her mouth too. The little girl searched for Kataras tongue. She stroked it with her own little tongue. It felt so good. Slowly Katara opened Tophs dress and let it fell to the ground. To her surprise Toph wore no bra, so Katara could see her naked tits. The beautiful girl cupped one of the tits and played with her tender nipple. Toph moaned in ecstacy and grabbed Kataras hair in delight. Slowly Toph began to stroke Kataras back. She reached the zipper and opened the dress. It fell from Kataras shoulders. Toph went back to the bed and fell on it with Katara on top. They made out again. Toph squeezed Kataras tits until the nipples were rockhard. The waterbender moaned in Tophs mouth. „Katara I want to lick it." Katara rolled over so that Toph was on top. She sneaked down at Kataras body and took a lick at one of her nipples. Katara moaned again as it felt so good to have her love lick her nipple. Toph swirled her tongue around the rosy flesh and bit down softly. Katara screamed in desire. While Tophs one hand caressed Kataras tits the other went down her body to her moist area. Katara had a slip "Please Katara I want to feel your whole body" Katara knew what Toph wanted to tell her. She grabbed her slip and pull it over her slende legs. *No hair* Toph felt along the vagina to the clit. As she touched it lightly Katara screamed: „Damn Toph do that again." Encouraged by her moans Toph stuck one finger in Kataras pussy while her dumb caressed her clit. Katara panted heavily and moaned without pause. She screamed: „I'm coming" Her fluids shot out and on Tophs awaiting hand. Toph slowly put her hand to her mouth and licked of Kataras sweet love juices.

Ok that was the first part I hope you enjoyed it and again please be patient I'm german and not the best in English. Leave Reviews and the next part will come in a few days (or weeks).

GOODBYE


	2. Chapter 2

Katoph: One late night

A (long) One Shot Storie from Ice Bear97

This is the second chapter from my first One Shot Storie and I'm german. Please be patient if my English is not perfect.

I don't own Avatar:The Last Airbender and I don't make any profit with this story.

„Speak" *Think*

Chapter 2: Pleasure

„Your juices taste very good", Toph said seductivly, hoping Katara got the message. Katara still heavy breathing and exhausted because of her powerful orgasm, smiled and crawled on top of Toph. She began to kiss her passionately. „I will give you the best orgasm of your life", she whispered. While kissing her hands slowly worked their way down to Tophs cute but firm breasts and massaged them lovingly. She took one of the nipples between her thumb and index finger and pulled lightly on it, bringing Toph to moan. It was muffled because they French kissed went down her body to bring her mouth on one level with Tophs beautiful hairless pussy. She stuck her tongue out and licked across her soft slit. Toph moanded and grabbed the sheets. Katara plunged her tongue inside of her vagina and massaged the inner walls. Toph screamed and bucked her hips to Kataras mouth. Katara lowered herself to catch more of Toph delicious juices. With one loud scream Toph came and squirted all over the bed and kataras face. The older girl licked of her face and hands „You taste so sweet." „Thank you", they kissed the last time this day and fell asleep, exhausted.

Sorry that this was so short but I have no time because I fly to Egypt in a few days and wanted to finish this chapter, when I am back there will be more and I will publish another story with a longer prehistory, but I will also write a third chapter of this story maybe with another couple. We will see.

Goodbye, I will come back in two weeks.


End file.
